Donald Duck/Gallery
Images of Donald Duck. External Galleries Stock art 117832a.jpg Donald Duck.png Donald-duck.gif Dd-1.png|Donald throwing his trademark temper tantrum Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.png Mickeysmousetracks.png Donald.gif AngryDonaldDuck.png Disneys donald duck-1062.jpg Gangbord.gif Donald-duck-disney-photo-450x400-dcp-cpna013154.jpg Donald happy.gif Mickey logo1.jpg Donald12.jpg Promotional material 154913 468514939276 134229524276 5195542 1153988 n.jpg BrownstonePress.JPG Donald home defense.jpg 1949-forestier-01.jpg 1950-donald-pecheur-01.jpg Good vs bad.jpg 431poster.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg Mmwlogo2.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Ml37pop1.jpg Ml38pop1.jpg 134726.jpg Cp FWB MMCH 20120926.jpg MMCH Poster.jpg Kalle anka poster.jpg|Poster for a showing of Disney cartoons in Sweden, especially Donald cartoons 1942 TAXES AXIS.png Clubhouse gang.jpg 1951-dude-1.jpg 1940 WALT.png 1945 DISNEY.png 1945 CABS BIG THREE.png 1945 CABS.png 1945 caballeros.png TAXES TO BEAT THE AXIS.png 1943 SALUDOS.png 1943 DISNEY.png 1941 RKO DIS.png 1937 MICKEY GOLF.png 1938_MICKEY.png 1938_DISNEY.png 1937_DISNEY_RKO.png 1947 FUN AND FANCY.png Mickey Mouse 2013 Shorts Disney Store Banner.jpg SaludosA.jpg Saludos-amigos.jpg P1011025.jpg L 36326 2ef15b58.jpg Feb-6-1943-saludos-amigos.jpg Disneysaludos.jpg Boxoffice012343donP9sm.jpg 1937 DISNEY.png Concept and production art 2948606 2NB0Z10FA.jpg W448a.png DD film can.jpg disney_donald_duck.jpg 3DONALD1.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg DONALDDUCKANDJOSECAREOCAalonemedres.jpg CaballerosFMInk2.jpg CaballerosFMInk3.jpg CaballerosFMInk.jpg CaballerosFM4.jpg CaballerosFM1.jpg CaballerosFM3.jpg CaballerosFM2.jpg ElCaballerosMB.jpeg Yaya&donald.jpg|Donald with Yaya (The Three Caballeros). PanchitoDonaldWK.jpg WebDonaldDuckModelSheet-620x482.jpg|An early Donald model sheet from 1934 duck1.jpg|A Donald model sheet. duck2.jpg Donald model sheet.jpg 3988152038 a9234e85e4.jpg donald date models.jpg YourHostCel.jpg Day in the Life cel.jpg Tumblr n1ob22zZLX1s92nono1 1280.jpg Donald Concept.jpg Donald_Duck concept.jpg JoseDONALD.jpg Comparative sizes.jpg DDon_0.jpg 3927489761_71ee7b5268_o.jpg Books and comics COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg 16848-2654-18768-1-daisy-and-donald.jpg 13761-2654-15418-1-daisy-and-donald.jpg Xmasparade02-thumb.jpg Xmasparade.jpg Tumblr lvizl9FpO61r7xm2uo1 400.jpg Disney christmas-classics.jpg Christmas in disneyland.jpg MMMagazine11-36.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Donald comic - 1st appearance of HD&L.jpg|The very first appearance of Huey, Dewey and Louie in October 1937, six months before their animated debut DD comic - Pirate Gold.jpg DD Comic - Mini-golf.JPG DD Comic - Sheriff.JPG DD Comic - Sheriff inside.JPG Donald comic - Rain.JPG DD Comic - Andes.JPG MM magazine 58.jpg Donaldduckyoujerk.jpg Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg Bum.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg Donald, Scrooge, Douglas and Whitewater.jpg Donald in Pinocchio.jpg Disney's characters in DuckTales.jpg Animatronic_Donald_in_the_Tales_of_Wasteland_Comics.jpg|Animatronic Donald in the "Tales of Wasteland" comics Tumblr n493o09ifm1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Donald Duck with Bigfoot.jpg|Donald Duck and Bigfoot 731163979 o.jpg 731163966 o.jpg 731163962 o.jpg 731163955 o.jpg 731163900 o.jpg 731163883 o.jpg WaltDisneyComicsFlag.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 605 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 603 cover 1280.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 598 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 595 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 594 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 593 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 588 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 587 cover 640.jpg Mickey_magazine_123_cover.jpg Mickey_magazine_124_cover.jpg Mickey magazine 126 cover.jpg 73 5.jpg Donald2.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances 3493937617_f437659bd4_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (Pre-2011) 5676087254_2b85d8b02b_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 2345587100 4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy 2608859185 5f9ae2633d m.jpg|Donald with Pluto 3471829063 5a2271963d b.jpg|Donald in SpectroMagic 95726819.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice 5336243986 c1fa890cec b.jpg|Donald with his nephews 3008497946 045402e858.jpg|Donald in Playhouse Disney/Disney junior Live on stage! Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy WDC04001.jpg|Donald on board the Disney Cruise Line Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World 3339880945 6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World donald-duck-disney-s.jpg|Donald at Disney California Advenure KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg DonaldandKarenCarpeneter.jpg|Donald with Karen Carpenter DonaldinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Donald in the Disneyland's Christmas Parade MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg DonaldDuckinDisneylandFun.jpg|Donald in Disneyland Fun DonaldinAdventureland.jpg|Donald in Adventureland DonaldandCandaceHudson.jpg|Donald with Candace Hudson DonaldinFrontierland.jpg|Donald in Frontierland DonaldonTomSawyer'sIsland.jpg|Donald rafting on Tom Sawyer's Island with a group of people DonaldDuckasGhost.jpg|Donald as a ghost DonaldDuckinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Donald in The Twelve Days of Christmas DonaldandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton (from Kidsongs) DonaldandShiraRoth.jpg|Donald with Shira Roth (from Kidsongs) DonaldandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Donald with Michelle Montoya (from Kidsongs) DonaldDuckinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Campout at Walt Disney World DonaldandTobyGanger.jpg|Donald with Toby Ganger DonaldatRiverCountry.jpg|Donald at River Country DonaldatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Donald at Hoop-Dee-Doo Musical Revue DonaldDuckinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Donald with Christian Buenaventura (from Kidsongs) DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldintheAudience.jpg|Donald in the audience DonaldandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Donald with David Laibrle DonaldinRinglingBrosandBarnabyandBaileyCircus.jpg|Donald in "Ringling Bros and Barnaby & Bailey Circus" DonaldandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Donald with Shari Lynn Summers DonaldandMelanieAtmadja.jpg|Donald with Melanie Atmadja DonaldandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Donald with Caitlin Wachs DonaldinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald and Tiffany Burton in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldatSharkReef.jpg|Donald at Shark Reef DonaldandBooBailey.jpg|Donald with Mario "Boo" Bailey File:DonaldonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Donald on "Carols in the Domain" Donald Duck in Toontown.jpg|Donald Duck in Toontown DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck with Daisy Duck in the Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel image439.jpg|Donald Duck in a Magic Kingdom parade Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens.jpg|Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens in the World of Color premiere at Disney California Adventure Donald-Duck-pic.jpg 6100551990_cb92f2daa9.jpg|Donald Duck in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. GolfDonaldCheckIn.png JWagnerMickey.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Goofy and Jack Wagner. Caballerodonaldpinata.jpg|Caballero Donald's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|Donald with Panchito & Jose in the Mickey Mouse Revue. DonaldDuckinFrontierland.jpg|Donald Duck in Frontierland DonaldDuckinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Donald in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade M&DSV.jpg|Donald with Daisy in Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea. 5255183687 0b0d33ed46 z.jpg|Donald, Daisy, Duffy, Mickey, and Minnie in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). IMG 0205.jpg My Friend Duffy.jpg Minnie_Daisy.jpg IMG_2268.PNG|Donald Duck in the Spectromagic Parade 5110171481_f4b5a18f84_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5175517818_106408cf2b_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Mousequerade Dance. 5206400033 258c30db15 z.jpg|Donald Duck, Duffy, and TippyBlue in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 6901823699_926ea427b8_z.jpg|Donald Duck, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy for the park''s 5th anniversary celebrations. 5967031028_3cf2698940_z.jpg|Daisy and Donald in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5966940306_79ddc8f1fa_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5243263062_fec5f645c3_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Kitchen Beat. Disney 2008 0559.JPG|Donald in a poster at the queue for Mickey's PhilharMagic. 5986611387_0f6f9f5d29_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Summer Oasis Splash. 5955316752_8e733eebcf_z.jpg|Donald Duck posing for a photo at the Saludos Amigos Greeting Dock at Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 5649165739_2bc04abfc7_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. 5649169185_90d593becb_z.jpg|Mickey and Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. Disney 2008 0566.JPG|Donald at the Mickey's PhilharMagic store. 4752375056_0e2b3c89e4_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 4888302943_f5b8c73933_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5243440177_edcecced03_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. Mickey's PhillarMagic.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Darth Maul Star Wars Weekends.jpg|Donald Duck as Darth Maul 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg|Donald Duck as a Stormtrooper Michael-Eisner.jpg|Donald Duck with Michael Eisner. Tumblr mc6dw1Szfr1qeijmro1 1280.jpg 7 17 55 MickeyDonald.jpg|Donald walking down with Mickey during the opening of Fantasyland at Disneyland in 1955. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg Wwow walt-ice opening-day 447.jpg 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg Goin quackers 004.jpg|Donald in an ad for Magic Journeys at Disneyland. Mickey's Philamagic.jpg Fm postcard f.jpg 223144.jpg Dd and carl barks.jpg|Donald with Carl Barks and a flock of real ducks on Donald's 50th birthday Donald2-380x267.jpg|Donald riding in a tiny version of Herbie, the Love Bug PocahontasandMeekoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg Large PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Donice1986-320.jpg Christmas at Walt Disney World Carols.jpg RidgwayDD50.jpg MickeyMinnieDonaldMichaelEisner.jpg Donald in sombero.jpg 5347943229 e2f5959f7d.jpg|Artwork of Donald helping out with Disney California Adventure's expansion PICT0045.JPG|Donald Duck meets Izsó Gergi in Disneyland Paris 2013 (20th Anniversary version)|link=DisneyWiki Daisy_Donald_Festival_Fantasy_Parade.JPG|Donald getting smooched by Daisy in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. DSC05150.jpg speh08p28.jpg Donald duck's 50th birthday 3.jpg Donald duck's 50th birthday 2.jpg Donald 3.jpg Merchandise 51tlIWR-GWL.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 200588.jpg 1261000441532.jpg 200118.jpg Donald Duck-toy.jpg 6372000440001.jpg Toybox2006330-04 1143702433.jpg ImagesCAHHHGG5.jpg|A young Donald with Grandma Duck. Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat.jpg Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat Original.jpg Mickey Mouse and the best Neighbor.jpg Some Ducks Have All the Luck.jpg 1263047790004.jpg New York Yankees Donald.png San Francisco Giants Donald.jpg Detroit Tigers Donald.jpg Los Angeles Dodgers Donald.jpg Goldenbook-back.jpg Goldenbook.jpg Donald as Darth Maul Figurine.png|Donald as Darth Maul Donald Stormtrooper.jpg|Donald as a Stormtrooper Donald Duck Carbonite.jpg|Donald Duck as Han Solo Frozen in Carbonite Han solo Donald Duck.JPG tron red guard donald pin.JPG Donald Duck William Turner Figure.jpg Donald Duck William Turner DMC.jpg Donald Duck Han Solo Pin.JPG|Donald Duck as Han Solo Pin Donald Duck Fantasia 2000 Pin.jpeg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg KH Pin.jpg donald duck darth maul pin.JPG Darth Maul Donald Duck Quote Pin.JPG 10905828.jpg Donald Fantasia list pin.jpeg kh_donald.jpg plastic donald.jpg donald comic.jpg Sora Donald Goofy Pridelands Figureine.jpg donaldwobbler.jpg|a donald duck wobbler toy from kellogg's donaldpookaloo.png|donald pookaloo M06 992.jpg M05 992.jpg Donald Duck as Sam Flynn.jpeg|Donald Duck as Sam Flynn Hades Donald Duck.jpeg|Donald Duck as Hades Disneycharacterpins.png DLP - Star Wars Booster Pack 2012 - Donald as Han Solo ONLY.jpeg DLR - Year of a Million Dreams 2008 Collection - Daisy Duck (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg WDW - I Conquered The World Pin Pursuit (Donald).jpeg Merlindonald.jpg WDW - Artist Choice 2000 Slinkydoanld.jpg|Slinky Dog from Toy Story as Donald Duck Mickey&friendsearhats.png donaldcupcake.jpg Donald Duck Doc Hudson.jpg|Donald Duck as Doc Hudson donald daisy wedding 2000.png donaldunclesam.jpg donaldshat.jpg navydonald.jpg donaldtoondisneylogo.jpg Welcomefamilypin.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg donald as goofy.jpg donaldcocacola.jpg firefighterdonald.jpg|donald duck as a firefighter 400px-Donaldduckboxingclub.jpg Donaldaswoody.jpg|Donald Duck as Woody donaldmickeyhalloweencostume2000.png|donald as Mickey Mouse firefighterducks.jpg Il fullxfull.47238508.jpg Il fullxfull.47238887.jpg Il fullxfull.47238742.jpg Donaldasichabodridingichabodshorseonacarousel.jpg|donald as Ichabod Crane Donald Duck hat.jpg|Disneyland Donald Duck Hat Donald duck on mustang.jpg Donald Duck in Grauman's Chinese Theatre.jpg Dd daisy svalentinesdaymove.jpg Il fullxfull.292344596.jpg Il fullxfull.292344536.jpg Il fullxfull.292344494.jpg Little golden book back cover.jpg Little golden book back cover 2.jpg DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Goofy and Donald Duck Only).jpeg Diver Donald.jpg|Diver Donald Img mickeyandco.jpg 6804055940737.jpg|Donald as Goofy Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg Pin47951th200.jpg|Donald as Jafar Donald Duck as Aladdin Pin - D23.jpeg Donald Darth Maul Plush.png Donald Japanese Keychain.jpg 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg $T2eC16JHJGYE9nooiMQmBSNgQr2oK!~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16V,!wsE9suw)qITBR+9GC6PCw~~60 57.jpg 28014436.jpg 2432689354 5138e3584b.jpg D61-505 front.jpg Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg MD&G Pin.JPG Vid049.jpg Disney Star Wars Characters - Heroes vs Villains - Darth Maul Donald ONLY.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekend 2012 - Darth Maul Donald Logo Pin.jpeg Music for everybody vhs.jpg Fantasia-2000-donald-duck.jpg Donald+Jiminy plastic figures.JPG Donaldduck2.jpg Donaldduckoj.jpg Ddojbig.jpg 5921816075 9d41623178 m.jpg 5346778956 7e45bd296c.jpg 4307204556 598e09a550 o.jpg 3339743124 08ffbcd736.jpg 1202111824.jpg 6624451 orig.jpg 2011-07-11 18.01.20.png Donalsss.jpg Wonderful-World-of-Disney-An-Adventure-in-Color-including-Donald-In-Mathmagic-Land 51AX0E9DW8L.jpg Donald Gilded Man.JPG Donald Gilded Man inside.JPG Roots-of-goofy.jpg|Donald can be seen on the cover for a videotape called The Roots of Goofy Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg MickeyDonaldGoofyWatch.JPG 1210b.JPG 1210a.JPG Tumblr mvtbosJ4nT1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goin' quackers back cover.jpg Going quackers 1995 lp.jpg Goin' quackers lp.jpg Angry Donald Duck Shaking His Fist.jpeg MiJ1m UD0gFBGD5Mw0NKohA.jpg 2753838355 21fec7080f o.jpg Mousercise lp back.jpg Donald duck fun time kid video.JPG Silly-symphony-movie-poster-1933-1020197786.jpg BrownstoneVHS.jpg 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg|A Mickey and the Beanstalk book Hier ist donald vhs.jpg Hier ist Donald.jpg Donald Duck Star Classics VHS Back.jpg Donald Duck Star Classics VHS.jpg Chef Donald VHS Back.jpg Chef Donald VHS.jpg Cartoon craze donald duck.jpg Dd quacking up shirt.jpg Tumblr mz5k2iVzji1qd3nk9o1 500.png|Ginger Rogers looking at a bunch of Donald Duck toys in the movie Bachelor Mother (1939) Dd figure classic.jpg The pied piper record.jpg MickeyMouse1943.jpg Storybook favourites the three little pigs back.jpg A Public Domain Donald Duck VHS Tape.jpg $(KGrHqV,!rUFHNmJOmPUBR3FY86k!w~~60 3.jpg $ 3.jpg 51z7Bmvwf3L. SS500 .jpg Tumblr mhq8fjGksr1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Donald duck puppet.JPG|A Donald puppet Mdg&p tiddlywinks.jpg Disney popup baby toy.JPG Vintage-fisher-price-Talking-Donald-Duck.jpg Donald caramel corn.jpg MJn1Ts5pdpOvcHBALNtlTAw.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-J1.jpg Swplaycrd46insdpk.jpg Salient shoulder bag lid display blog.jpg Salient shoulder bag full box open blog.jpg Roy merchandise photo 1953.jpg Leeds donald cookie jar2.jpg Leeds donald cookie jar.jpg Cmd Page 58 blog.jpg Cmd leeds 640.jpg Cmd gund dolls 640.jpg $(KGrHqYOKk!E2-pyJNSDBN2vB2Jw7Q~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqQOKpEE3uRTcL!LBOGgDq4ZTg~~0 3.jpg Donald ice cream truck.JPG Shaw catalog price list 640.jpg Shaw catalog interior 640.jpg Leonardi store display.jpg Donald z l comp.jpg 003 bigb.jpg Donald jp vhs.jpg Elrene umbrella - yellow handle blog.jpg Elrene umbrella - yellow handle blog.jpg Lgb exhibit window 3.jpg Lgb exhibit window 3 detail.jpg Lgb exhibit window 2.jpg Lgb exhibit window 1.jpg Arkansas exhibit flyer.jpg Beechs09.jpg Il fullxfull.571710516 mxdk.jpg D&g glasses.jpg DD costume.jpg Blog 1938.JPG Blog post decorations 3.jpg Dd windup 4.jpg Dd windup 3.jpg Dd windup 2.jpg Dd windup 1.jpg Dd in canoe celluloid.jpg Blog dd seiberling.jpg Blog dd mm canoe.JPG Blog dd carousel box top.JPG Blog dd carousel box front.JPG Blog dd carousel and box.JPG Bbwolfrubber.jpg Blog Heath Here they are.JPG Blog Heath DD sees south america.JPG Blog Heath DD bookmark.JPG Blog Heath DD and his nephews.JPG Blog Heath DD and his friends.JPG Blog 1937 card additional.JPG Happy Birthday Disney Gift Card Mickey Goofy and Donald.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald 2014 Summer Disney Gift Card.png Mickey and Friends in the Carosel Disney Gift Card.png Cbs1984catalog.jpg New Era Custom Rare Disney Donald Duck.jpg Donald-Duck-9Fifty-New-Era.jpg 26-Donald-Duck-The-Cabesa-Punch-Snapback-White-And-Blue-950-9fifty-New-Era-Cap-2.jpg sisddd473646.jpg Miscellaneous 228491864 71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck statue Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 2945092263 2a1c6c5ec5 z.jpg|Donald's signature 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for Disneyland Paris 5028370795 007a887254 z.jpg|Donald at the All-Star Movies Resort 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Topiary philharmagic1_big.jpg|Donald unhappy with his role in a promotional picture for Mickey's PhilharMagic Fiestajpg-5ece0897e79aff73 large.jpg|Donald in front of the Palacio de Bellas Artes in Mexico City DL50C.jpg|Co-hosting "Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years" with Steve Martin. Oregon_Ducks_2.gif|Donald Duck as the mascot of the University of Oregon's sports teams Oregon Duck Mascot.jpg The Oregon Duck 2.jpg Acolr.gif Ocolr.gif Pcolr.gif Post-524-1182827121.jpg|World War II insignia DDWW2insignia.jpg DDWW2insignia2.jpg DDWW2insignia3.jpg Xmas10-big.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 17-disney-wwii-uss-bunker-hill-christmas-card-donald.jpg 07-disney-wwii-ration-book-mickey.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg 1215b.JPG 1210g.JPG Tumblr mqtrnmg0Rd1sz8lgpo1 1280.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 6.05.10 PM.png D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg DD50 logo.jpg|Logo for Donald Duck's 50th birthday in 1984 June9th.png|Donald's page in the Disneystrology book Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Donald and ronald.jpg Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6227670-1024-768.jpg|Artwork of Donald with Chip 'n' Dale Disney Director Scribner Movie.jpg 2948606 2NB0Z10FA.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg Donald Mickey Minnie Trick or Treat.jpg Disney-vets-day.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg Donald Duck 757.jpg Have A Laugh Poster.jpg Mickey and donald things.jpg It'sasmallworld 2014 anniversary.jpg Tumblr mf3uxcD5gz1qljtfro1 1280.jpg Tumblr lvteiyeLh61qljtfro1 500.jpg Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg Playthings 03-51 pg 206 blog.jpg English welcom blue puzzle box top left blog.jpg DDtorp09.jpg Dd ww2 emblem naval air station.jpg Image-sizes.jpg LittleGoldenBook1974.jpg 51xXYqqrOIL.jpg WiseLittleHen.jpg SilvaniDD.jpg|Donald drawn by James Silvani OCBPG2004.JPG DuckyNashFilmfaxCover.jpg DuckFamily.jpg DonaldDuck80th.jpg ClarenceNash.jpg DisneyCatalog2003Summer.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg ﻿ Category:Character galleries Category:The Three Caballeros galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries